


What To Do on a Cold, Rainy Day

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is relaxed as he watches the rain, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, No plot whatsoever, Somewhat domestic, TFW just enjoys the day, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Cas, Dean, and Sam enjoy a cold, rainy day as relaxed as possible.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Bingos [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561
Kudos: 11





	What To Do on a Cold, Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! How have you been? I hope everyone had a good holiday and that this first week of 2020 has been good (has been completely neutral for me, aside from the stress and anxiety to get my grades _grimaces_ ). 
> 
> We're having a weird day for summer here, slightly cold and lots of rain, and I decided to write something like it because I love this kind of day (also, it fits completely well with my square "Thunderstorm" for the @spngenrebingo). It's really short but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you do too!

The sound of a thunder breaking outside the window wakes Castiel up with a slight jump as he stares the ceiling with wide eyes. His heart slows down once he recognizes his room, falling back onto the bed with a relaxed sigh when another thunder rolls down. He throws the covers back and slides his legs to the floor to sit, the cold floor sending shivers up his spine.

Castiel yawns before standing and stretching himself up. He walks out of the room and into the hallway silently, squinting to be able to see in the dim light. He checks Dean and Sam to make sure they're sleeping peacefully before walking into the library, the war room, and, finally, the stairs.

He's careful as he climbs them up, avoiding the creaky steps and grateful for wearing socks to sleep that muffles his footsteps. He opens the front door slowly, just a fraction at first, waiting to see if it won't rain inside, and widening it when it doesn't. Castiel sits with his back against it, pulling his knees up and circling them with his arms. He rests his head on top of his arms, watching the rain in delight.

The rain falls heavily against the concrete of the road, little pools of water forming before running down the highway. Castiel can see bolts of lightning falling a few miles of the bunker, allowing him to see his surroundings for half a second.

Thunders follow them, breaking dangerously close to him and the bunker, but, instead of getting scared or concerned, Castiel feels calm and in peace as they roar on his ear. Watching the rain fall, especially during thunderstorms, is one of the most peaceful things for him, even more after he turned human. He can watch it for hours on end, never getting bored or tired of it, and he'll do it every day that it's raining—as long as he has the time.

He loses track of time as the sound of the rain takes all of his focus and tunes everything else out. Castiel fails to listen to the footsteps on the stairs until there's a hand on his shoulder, making him raise his head and meet Dean's soft gaze. Castiel gives him a small smile as Dean sits on the other side of the door frame.

"Whatcha doin' here, Cas? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Castiel raises a brow with the corner of his lip raised. "I could ask you the same question, Dean."

Dean chuckles lowly, eyes moving to watch the rain. "Touché. The rain woke me up so I decided to get something to drink and saw you here."

"The rain woke me up too, so I decided to come and watch it for a while "

Dean hums. "Forgot you were a fan of it."

Castiel smiles at him as Dean stretches his legs on both of Castiel's side. "I do. It's peaceful and soothing. It calms me."

Dean bumps his calf on one of Castiel's legs with a smile. Castiel turns to watch the rain, resting his head on top of his arms. They watch the rain in silence until the sun starts to come up. Or, at least, it seems it does; the clouds are heavy and don't let them actually see the sun. But the day does get clearer.

Sam joins them not long after, handing a mug to Castiel and one to Dean, keeping one for himself. He also places a tray with food by their side before sitting on Castiel's side with his back against the door. He hands a blanket to Dean and Castiel, which Dean tucks around them. Sam puts a blanket on top of him and grabs a book from his side, resting it on his knees. Dean and Castiel eat and drink in silence, only the sound of the rain and rustling pages around them.

It's a quiet and calm day, and they pass it with talk, reading, games and silence. Castiel couldn't think of a better way to spend a cold, rainy day than with his family, doing nothing but rest.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and/or comments are immensely appreciated and they make this writer very happy! ❤❤
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
